Rapunzel GW and EVA Style
by Reiko Taski
Summary: A Rapunzel parody using characters from Gundam Wing and Evangelion. The parings are yaoi so if this offends you then don't read.
1. Prelude

Gundam Wing/Evangelion Crossover  
  
Reiko: Hi. (Waves) This is my first fic, so please be gentle with me. This fic has Yaoi. If this makes you sick or you don't like it, then why are you even here? I rated it PG-13 just in case. If you think that I should put it higher, please tell me. Mikomi: (Whispers) Please read my sister's story. It'll make her very happy. Reiko: I heard that! 'Blah' - thoughts "Blah" - Speech (Blah) - Comment blah - Mental Speech ~~Blah~~ - Time Setting **Blah** - Place Setting Disclaimer: I own nothing so. [Gets down on knees] Don't sue. I don't have any money anyway.  
  
Prologue  
  
Slowly, but surely, he made his way. He climbed the wall separating the garden and him. He reached the top, looking down his red eyes sweep over the yard. With his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight, he jumped off the wall. Walking stealthy as a cat, he walked around the garden. Stopping at several patches, he got some ingredients. Putting his items in a bag, he walked towards the wall. He started to hesitate but he thought of the next day. With renewed courage, he climbed the wall once more. Making sure that no one saw him, he landed on the ground softly. He adjusted his pack before making his way back home. What he didn't know what that the owner of the garden had seen his midnight thievery. 'That mongrel!!' thought the outraged witch. 'How dare he steal from me?!?! I'll make him pay.' The witch began to think of a way to make the thief pay.  
  
Reiko: Short I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review. (big puppy dog eyes) Pwease? Mikomi: (rolls eyes) Please review before she starts begging. A begging Reiko is something you don't want to see. Reiko: (wails) You're mean!! Mikomi: If you feel that we have copied your story in anyway, please tell us immediately. We would gladly change anything and we're open to any suggestions you have.  
  
Reiko: We're back! This is the first chapter. [Looks around] Can someone give me a decent title for the story? I have nothing and Mikomi isn't any help. Mikomi: (takes out chocolate) Reeiiikkoo.(holds up chocolate bar) Want some? Reiko: (mouth begins to water) Hai! Mikomi: (throws chocolate bar) Go fetch!!! Reiko: (runs after chocolate) Mikomi: Gets her every time. Now on with the story! Disclaimer: Reiko owns nothing. But if she did Kaworu would still be alive and Relena would be dead.  
Chapter 1  
  
The next morning Shinji woke up to a heavenly smell. He went to the kitchen and saw a huge breakfast waiting for him. He noted that almost half the ingredients came from the witch's place. He looked at his husband. Nervousness was in Kaworu's eyes. A strong sense of warmth, love, spread through him. "How?" was all that Shinji could manage to get out. "I went to the witch's place last night." Kaworu answered. "I wasn't watched." He answered Shinji's unspoken question. "Why?" "Today's our fifth anniversary. I wanted it to be special." Kaworu replied, his head bowed to hide the blush on his cheeks. Shinji felt tears pooling in his eyes. He threw himself at Kaworu. Kissing passionately, the two lovers expressed what words couldn't. "But, I didn't get you anything." Shinji whispered sadly. Kaworu smiled at him. "Yes you did." Shinji looked at him quizzically. "You gave me your love." Shinji smiled at him through his tears and threw himself at Kaworu again. "I love you so much, Kaworu." Shinji whispered, love interlaced with every word. "I love you too Shinji." Kaworu and Shinji kissed again. Not as passionately but with more feelings in it. Reluctantly they broke away for air. "Ne, Shinji? Lets eat the food before it gets cold." Shinji smiled at his koi and nodded. Kaworu sat down in one chair and pulled Shinji onto his lap. Shinji blushed but cuddled closer. The two lovers began to feed each other. The in-between kisses became longer and more passionate. Soon the food was gone and the lovers were kissing passionately. (I know I'm getting off topic but please bear with me.) Kaworu began to kiss Shinji's face. Soon his kisses were headed more downward. He bit Shinji in the conjunction between his neck and shoulder. Shinji moaned out loud.  
  
~~A While Later~~  
  
Shinji snuggled closer to his lover's embrace and sighed. He was content. It had been his first time and it had been with his husband, lover, and soulmate. Nothing could make him happier. I love Kaworu so much! He thought. "I love you too, Shinji," Kaworu answered back, thinking Shinji had said it out loud. Shinji looked at him in shock. "What did you say?" Kaworu looked at him, puzzled. "Didn't you just say that you loved me?" Shinji shook his head. "I was thinking it, but I didn't say it out loud." Like this? Kaworu 'said' back. Shinji just gapped at him and nodded. Yeah. Kaworu held him closer. Why don't we think of this as a gift? He 'asked' Shinji. Shinji nodded and fell asleep in Kaworu's arms. Moments later Kaworu fell asleep as well. Neither knew that Shinji would be pregnant with a child.  
  
Reiko: Hey, I didn't write any of that. Mikomi: (writes down something innocently) Reiko: Mikomi!! Grrrrr. Mikomi: (puts down paper and begins to run) Reiko: Come back here!! I told you, you COULDN'T do it!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paper - Readers, Please review. Maybe it'll get Reiko off my back. Hope you like the story so far. Mikomi. 


	2. A Small Discovery

Reiko: We're back! This is the first chapter. [Looks around] Can someone give me a decent title for the story? I have nothing and Mikomi isn't any help. Mikomi: (takes out chocolate) Reeiiikkoo.(holds up chocolate bar) Want some? Reiko: (mouth begins to water) Hai! Mikomi: (throws chocolate bar) Go fetch!!! Reiko: (runs after chocolate) Mikomi: Gets her every time. Now on with the story! (rubs hands gleefully) By the way, this story is AU. Disclaimer: Reiko owns nothing. But if she did Kaworu would still be alive and Relena would be dead.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The next morning Shinji woke up to a heavenly smell. He went to the kitchen and saw a huge breakfast waiting for him. He noted that almost half the ingredients came from the witch's place. He looked at his husband. Nervousness was in Kaworu's eyes. A strong sense of warmth, love, spread through him.  
"How?" was all that Shinji could manage to get out.  
"I went to the witch's place last night." Kaworu answered. "I wasn't watched." He answered Shinji's unspoken question.  
"Why?"  
"Today's our fifth anniversary. I wanted it to be special." Kaworu replied, his head bowed to hide the blush on his cheeks. Shinji felt tears pooling in his eyes. He threw himself at Kaworu. Kissing passionately, the two lovers expressed what words couldn't.  
"But, I didn't get you anything." Shinji whispered sadly. Kaworu smiled at him.  
"Yes you did." Shinji looked at him quizzically. "You gave me your love." Shinji smiled at him through his tears and threw himself at Kaworu again.  
"I love you so much, Kaworu." Shinji whispered, love interlaced with every word.  
"I love you too Shinji." Kaworu and Shinji kissed again. Not as passionately but with more feelings in it. Reluctantly they broke away for air. "Ne, Shinji? Lets eat the food before it gets cold." Shinji smiled at his koi and nodded. Kaworu sat down in one chair and pulled Shinji onto his lap. Shinji blushed but cuddled closer. The two lovers began to feed each other. The in-between kisses became longer and more passionate. Soon the food was gone and the lovers were kissing passionately. (I know I'm getting off topic but please bear with me.) Kaworu began to kiss Shinji's face. Soon his kisses were headed more downward. He bit Shinji in the conjunction between his neck and shoulder. Shinji moaned out loud.  
  
~~A While Later~~  
  
Shinji snuggled closer to his lover's embrace and sighed. He was content. It had been his first time and it had been with his husband, lover, and soulmate. Nothing could make him happier. I love Kaworu so much! He thought. "I love you too, Shinji," Kaworu answered back, thinking Shinji had said it out loud. Shinji looked at him in shock. "What did you say?" Kaworu looked at him, puzzled. "Didn't you just say that you loved me?" Shinji shook his head. "I was thinking it, but I didn't say it out loud." Like this? Kaworu 'said' back. Shinji just gapped at him and nodded. Yeah. Kaworu held him closer. Why don't we think of this as a gift? He 'asked' Shinji. Shinji nodded and fell asleep in Kaworu's arms. Moments later Kaworu fell asleep as well. Neither knew that Shinji would be pregnant with a child.  
  
Reiko: Hey, I didn't write any of that. Mikomi: (writes down something innocently) Reiko: Mikomi!! Grrrrr. Mikomi: (puts down paper and begins to run) Reiko: Come back here!! I told you, you COULDN'T do it!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paper - Readers, Please review. Maybe it'll get Reiko off my back. Hope you like the story so far.  
Mikomi. 


End file.
